


In a Mood to Tease

by Enonem (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Not Much Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phasma enjoys the slow build up of sexual tension. General Hux is not so patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Mood to Tease

At the moment, Captain Phasma was very glad to be wearing her helmet. Indulging in her grin was immensely more enjoyable than hiding it would have been.

She and General Hux were standing side by side on the Finalizer’s command bridge and had been for the past two hours. As far as anyone was concerned, they were overseeing operations like the stoic leaders they, after all, were.

A more attentive observer would have noticed the slightly glassy look of the general’s eyes, the minimal fidgeting of his hands and lips, or the way he kept shifting his weight ever so slightly away from the captain, as though he were about to turn to face her.

Phasma was such an observer and she was enjoying herself immensely pretending not to be.

Truth be told, she was in a very similar predicament herself. As she watched Hux squirming on his feet, she already anticipated the sweaty tangle of limbs that would soon follow and which would be made all the sweeter by the self-imposed denial.

Experimentally, she took a tiny step closer to him, with the excuse of watching a lieutenant walk by. The general’s hands tightened into fists behind his back and Phasma found her own mind invaded by the thought of biting that pale neck bloody.

This was enough.

“With your leave, Sir.”

She felt her grin grow manic as Hux’ back stiffened at the suddenly broken silence between them.

The general turned his head toward her and gave her a crisp nod, but not before he had fixed her with a burning glare. It said “About fucking time”. Or it would have, if Hux ever allowed himself such language.

Her mad smile still in place and hidden, Phasma left the bridge and made her way to their usual hook-up room. Once inside, she removed her helmet and her gloves and put them aside neatly. Then she leaned against the wall by the door and waited.

A few minutes sooner than would have been entirely appropriate, the door slid open and a blur of black fabric and red hair stormed in.

Before Hux got more than halfway through the doorway, Phasma grabbed him around the waist with one arm, spun him around and pinned him against the wall, towering over him.

There was a moment of silence, only broken by the whisper of the closing door.

The general looked up at her with murder in his eyes. “Just what kind of game do you think you were playing up the-” his reproach melted into a choked whimper under Phasma’s hungry stare.

“Oh, fine” he added with a sigh, but Phasma could hear the smile underneath. “Just get it over with.”

Chuckling openly, she pushed that stupid coat off the man’s shoulders before undoing the collar of his uniform and finally giving his throat a hard suck.

~

After more shedding of clothes and marring of the general’s skin, Phasma found herself wondering yet again at the devastating effect it would have on Hux’ reputation, if voice were to spread that a few well-placed prods, squeezes and bites were all it took to turn the stern commander into a boneless, whimpering mess.

Her own reputation however, might just be strengthened.

She entertained the prideful thought only for a moment. Looking at the man shivering in her lap, she remembered that gossip was distasteful anyway.


End file.
